1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a personal care use of (a) novel di-carboxy phosphate ester.
The compounds of the present invention are made by reacting epoxy succinic acid and a salt of an alkyl phosphate ester under aqueous conditions. The resulting compound is quite stable very mild to hair and skin and offers excellent surfactant properties, including detergency and foam. In addition, compounds of the present invention containing a pendant hydroxyl group which alters the water solubility and emulsification properties of the compound.
The compounds of the present invention are used in a process for cleaning and conditioning hair and skin, which comprises contacting the hair or skin with an effective cleansing amount of the compounds of the present invention.
2. Object of the Invention
It is the object of the present invention to provide novel a process for the preparation of surface-active agents that are well tolerated by skin and eyes. These non-irritating products produce copious foam, have outstanding emulsification properties and are ideal products for use in the formulation of hair and skin care products like shampoos, conditioners and body washes.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,065,475 to Hosi et al issued in December of 1977 discloses a process for preparation of cis-epoxy succinic acid, a raw material for the preparation of the compounds of the present invention. This material is easily made by the reaction of maleic acid with hydrogen peroxide in the presence of a tungsten catalyst. The availability of this high purity raw material is very critical in the preparation of the compounds of the present invention.
Summary of the Invention
The compounds of the present invention are made by reacting cis-epoxy succinic acid with a salt of an alkyl phosphate ester under aqueous conditions. The resulting compound is an outstanding surfactant for personal care applications.
The compounds of the present invention are used in a process for cleaning and conditioning hair and skin, which comprises contacting the hair or skin with an effective cleansing amount of a phosphate amphoteric conforming to the following structure: 
wherein;
R1 is:
CH3(CH2)sxe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94(CH2CH2xe2x80x94O)zxe2x80x94(CH2CH(CH3)O)yxe2x80x94(CH2CH2xe2x80x94O)xxe2x80x94;
s is an integer ranging from 3 to 21;
x, y and z are independently integers ranging from 0 to 20;
M is selected from the group consisting of H, Na, K, Li, and NH4.